Typically, the velocity and acceleration of a motorized vehicle is controlled by the position of a throttle or acceleration pedal operated by the driver's foot, and by the rate of change of the throttle or acceleration pedal position. In certain vehicles, particularly in those with electronically controlled diesel engines, drivers typically consider the exhibited throttle or acceleration pedal response too sensitive during small throttle or acceleration pedal changes. Related throttle sensitivity problems are particularly pronounced in vehicles with high horsepower-to-weight ratios (e.g., pick-up trucks), but may also be especially problematic for large vehicles driving over uneven terrain. Uneven or rough terrain typically compounds problems associated with throttle or acceleration pedal sensitivity, as unanticipated jolts may similarly result in inadvertent shifting of the driver's foot position modulating the throttle or acceleration pedal.
Generally, it is undesirable for a small change in throttle or acceleration pedal position to result in a large change in vehicle speed or acceleration. For example, a driver wishing to increase the vehicle speed slightly will depress the throttle or acceleration pedal slightly, and will be startled if the engine produces a large amount of acceleration. The unanticipated acceleration will typically cause the driver to immediately and excessively “back off” of the throttle or acceleration pedal, which in turn excessively slows the vehicle. The driver then depresses the throttle or acceleration pedal, endlessly repeating a cycle of exaggerated movement of the throttle or acceleration pedal and resulting exaggerated vehicle acceleration/deceleration. This cycle is commonly referred to as “driver-induced oscillation”. Similarly, while driving over uneven or rough terrain, the motion imparted to the vehicle by the uneven or rough terrain may cause the driver to unintentionally depress the accelerator pedal by a small amount. Under these circumstances, it would be undesirable for the velocity and/or acceleration of the vehicle to increase dramatically.
Systems known in the art to address throttle sensitivity typically include a plurality of sensing devices and filters involving complicated feedback algorithms that add complexity and cost to a vehicle.
Accordingly, there is a need for a system and method that reduces throttle or acceleration pedal sensitivity which is uncomplicated and inexpensive to incorporate into a vehicle. There is a further need for a system and method that permits the driver to modify the throttle or acceleration pedal sensitivity.